


Two of A Feather

by Shamaru



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamaru/pseuds/Shamaru
Summary: While hiding from a flock of harpies the siren group finds a surprise.
Kudos: 3





	Two of A Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of A Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744713) by [Eternally_Exhausted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted). 



> Once more bouncing ideas off of Eternally_Exhausted's work. 
> 
> This one starts right after the harpy attack in Of A Feather.

As soon as the harpy was bowled off of him Sirius rolled onto his side as well as he could and sucked in his first deep breath in he didn’t know how long. A short fit of weak coughs joined the sounds of fighting, each one shooting pains through his chest. He hoped the harpy’s claws hadn’t gone too deep into his back when she’d squeezed him.

A pair of strong hands grabbed at his shoulders and for a moment Sirius panicked, hissing as a bright burst of agony shot up his arm after he tried to swipe at his attacker. A frantic shushing near his ear gave him pause and when he realized who those hands belonged to he slumped in relief.

“It’s alright.” Alastar told him. “You’ll be alright.”

Sirius felt himself lifted from the ground carefully and clutched at Alastar’s feathers. His grip tightened as he shifted and his back flared up in white hot pain, feeling a feather or two come loose from the other’s chest beneath his claws. Alastar, bless him, barely flinched. Too focused on getting Sirius away from the fight still going on behind them. He knew Cary could handle himself against one harpy. He just hoped the fight didn’t last. Where there was one harpy there were bound to be others.

Alastar hummed softly, an apology and an effort to calm his armful as he took a running leap in order to take off. Another feather came loose beneath Sirius’s tight grip and he sucked in a sharp hissing breath, but he refused to yell. It wasn’t long before Cary joined his twin in the air. He’d earned a nice cut on his cheek from the fight, but other than that he seemed no worse for wear. He actually looked rather proud of himself beneath the slightly worried way his brow had creased. 

Only minutes later dozens of screeching voices rose behind them.

Whatever flock of harpies were around had finally come out of hiding. Discovering one of their own having been slain would rile them up and have them hunting for the siren group and with the twins and Sirius still in the air they knew they would make perfect targets.

Luckily for them Keelan had spotted somewhere to hide in on the way there when he, Ma, and Pa had been instructed to stay back. The twins hadn’t wanted them to get caught up in the fight with the harpy and had promised they’d come back as quick as they could. Now their attention was caught by a familiar warbling song and they sped down to the hut blending into the trees below. Keelan stood outside the door waiting for his brothers and their parents stood just inside, ushering them all in not a moment too soon. 

The enraged cries of the harpies flew overhead and rang through the trees around them. Not one of the sirens dared move while the sounds were so close. They stayed still and silent until the shrieking moved further from their hiding place and even then they moved carefully and kept their eyes and ears peeled for trouble.

Pa set to work cleaning and stitching Sirius’s wounds once Alastar set him down on the hut’s single bed. Sirius gripped Alaster’s hands tightly as his back was plucked and stitched, grunting and gritting his teeth as he rode the waves of pain. 

“There now. You’re doing just fine.” Pa murmured while he worked. “Almost done.”

It was with the final stitch that a loud thump sounded from above. The entire group froze at once and all eyes turned to the ceiling where the unmistakable sound of clawed feet walking along the roof caused everyone to grow tense. They all knew it would only take one of the harpies coming back and finding them to spell their deaths.

The twins caught each other’s eyes from across the room and both nodded once. If they could catch the harpy by surprise together they had a good chance at quieting her before she could call out to any of her flock. Yet when Alastar tried to slip away he felt Sirius’s grip tighten on his hands. The hurt siren let out a small whimper and Alastar’s heart fell.

Cary seemed to understand. He let out a quiet sigh, knowing he was on his own once more, and turned toward the sound in an effort to locate it. Once he decided where the harpy was walking he made his move the opposite way and silently slipped through one of the missing windows on the darker side of the hut.

Everyone held their breaths as the footsteps above went silent. Then there was a blend of two voices shouting at once, a scuffle, a shorted shriek, and a heavy thump all in the span of a few short seconds. Nothing happened after that for a good long minute. Then the door to the hut slowly swung open and Cary stepped inside with a look of shock on his face. The shock was transferred to everyone else once their eyes locked onto the figure trapped in his arms.

Yet none looked as shocked as Sirius.

The figure in Cary’s arms was the spitting image of the auburn colored siren, though his feathers were silvery with dark blue undertones versus Sirius’s copper and cream. His eyes were even the same golden hue.

“What in the hell.” Sirius whispered. “He looks just like me.”

“You never mentioned having siblings.” Alastar said slowly. Sirius turned to look at him with a confused frown.

“I don’t. At least... I didn’t think I did.” He turned back to look at his silvery mirror image. “But that’s impossible.”

Ma and Pa shared a look of curiosity. Then Ma cleared her throat to gather attention. “I don’t think it’s out of the question this could be your brother. The resemblance is too great.”

“We’ve heard stories of chick snatching harpies from other flocks. Pa said. “Maybe not all of them are taken for the same reasons.”

Sirius snorted and raised a brow, though he was starting to look more thoughtful to the idea. “You mean to tell me I had a brother this whole time- a _twin_ no less! And I never knew because, what? He was snatched and raised by _harpies_?”

“Anything’s possible.” Pa said with a shrug. “It makes sense why’d he’d be here in harpy territory.”

Sirius opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by a shrill screech from the siren in Cary’s arms. He looked up quickly to find the Alpha struggling to pin down a suddenly lively armful while also trying to avoid having claws or teeth sunk into his arms. 

“Will you pipe down!” Cary grumbled after pinning the siren’s wrists in one hand. He slapped his free hand over the man’s mouth, half cupping his jaw to keep from giving him room to bite. “We’re not going to hurt you. Just calm down.”

The silvery siren responded with throaty growls and a nasty glare.

“Wh-what should we d-do with him?” Keelan asked quietly. “If- if he’s too w-wild to stay?”

“Well we can’t exactly let him go. If he’s part of the harpy flock he’ll bring them straight to us.” Alastar said.

“And I’m pretty sure he’ll start screaming again as soon as I move my hand.” Cary added.

A pained hiss caught Alastar’s attention and he squawked in alarm seeing Sirius try to rise from the bed. “Sirius! You shouldn’t get up yet!”

Sirius offered a small, but pained, smile even as he continued rising slowly. “Let me do this, okay? If you’re worried about me then help me up.”

The smaller siren was stubborn, this Alastar knew. If he’d already put it in his head to do something then no one in that room was going to stop him. So the Alpha sighed in fond exasperation, stood, and carefully helped the smaller man stand up. He helped Sirius make his way toward Cary, watching the strange siren warily, and stood by in case he needed further help.

The silver siren had stopped struggling the closer Sirius came and the mirrored sirens watched each other with open curiosity. Hesitantly Cary took his hand from the other’s mouth, but found no need to keep it there. 

“You look like me.” the siren said quietly after a long while. “Why?”

Sirius couldn’t help smiling faintly. Their voices were even somewhat alike, though the other’s was slightly higher pitched. “I think we may be brothers, that’s why.” He watched the other’s brows raise slowly and took the look as a positive one. “What’s your name?”

“They call me Risky.”

“It’s great to meet you, Risky. My name’s Sirius.” He let his smile curl further and felt a warmth in his chest as Risky mimicked it. “I think we have a lot of catching up to do.”


End file.
